Pokemon Next Generation
by Kittykat1418
Summary: Cascade is now 10 years old and can finally leave to go on her Pokemon journey, but she doesn't want to follow the expectations that people have for her. She doesn't want a Pikachu or a water type, it wasn't her and she didn't want her parents' decisions to effect her own. But suddenly lumped with her little sister, will her journey go the way she's wants it to? Minor Pokeshipping.


Hi, everyone. I just had to write this, I can't help it.

* * *

Trainers, far and wide, flock to Pallet Town every year to collect their starter Pokemon. Amongst the new trainers was a little girl, 10 years of age. Viridian and chocolate eyes shimmered with courage, she was getting her starter Pokemon this year and it wouldn't be what the media predicted of her. Jogging forward, her dark red - near brown - hair fluttered behind her in the breeze. Said hair was being held into a pair of pigtails with green bows, that added to the appeal that she already shone with. Plus, the bows complimented the rest of our outfit. Wearing a green tank top, held back with deep aquamarine suspenders. Above this was a blue jacket, that once belonged to her father.

Now the girl originated from Cerulean City, but her father was born in Pallet Town so she visited often to see her grandmother. Even staying there recently overnight in the process of waiting on the arrival of the Kanto starters. Now, most people assumed that she would pick the water starter to represent her mother. But no, she refused to follow in on the pressure. No, she would choose the type advantage over water. That clearly meant that she would choose Bulbasaur to begin her journey with and she couldn't wait. Her friends had told her that she was a little insane for going against what the expectations were, but she didn't listen and went with her heart. Besides, she loved her father's Bulbasaur and wanted to raise one that'd evolve and grow beside her.

Arriving at Professor Oak's lab, a jolly smile enlisted on her face. There was no doubt about it, she couldn't wait to begin her journey. After all, her friends had already collected their starters and decided to wait on her. Thinking back, she should have told them to just go ahead and begin their journey without her. But they chose against it, saying that they couldn't do that on her. 'Friends stick together till the end'. The short statement brought a smile to the red head as she gently pushed open the door to the laboratory. "Professor, I'm here!" she yelled out, her voice filled with the passion that most trainers began with.

"Ah, Cascade. I was wondering when you'd show up. When your father called about your 10th birthday, I knew you'd be around sooner or later," said Gary Oak, stepping into the light. He had taken over the lab for his grandfather, who was getting too old to handle the place. Everyone still called him Professor Oak though, much to his personal annoyance.

"Of course! Ya think I'm gonna give up on my chance to have a starter Pokemon!" she said, with huge determination. But she relaxed and asked sweetly, imitating her mother's kind voice to the best of her ability. "So, can I see the options. Though I already know which one I wish to choose."

"Chill, would ya. Your almost as excitable as your father," Gary half-complimented, before walking over to a trio of poke balls. With a quick tap on each, the starter trio emerged and smiled gracefully at Cascade. "I'm betting that you'll follow in your mother's foo-" But he didn't get to finish his statement, when Cascade suddenly picked up the Bulbasaur and graced the world with a brilliant smile. Shock filled him, but he recollected himself and commented. "...Alright, just go against my thoughts. Is that Bulbasaur going to be your partner?"

"Yep!" came the confident smiled response, as Cascade held Bulbasaur in her arms. The Bulbasaur had a unique feature to it that set it apart from others, being that it had a huge Periwinkle flower embedded into the back of her head with the style of a bow. "Your adorable, Bulbasaur. Hope we can be friends!"

"Bulba-bulbasaur," came the reply, there was happiness within the little Bulbasaur with the periwinkle bow. Plus, there was the kindness that Cascade was hoping for in a partner.

A cough filled the air as Cascade turned her attention back to Gary, who attempted to smile. "Considering your likely to get distracted again, I'll give you the items that every Pokemon trainer require on their first day," handing her a light green pokedex and a couple of poke balls, the ones of the red and white sphere variety. Not that Cascade expected to see Great Balls, Ultra Balls and the like yet. "Your pokedex and 5 poke balls, don't waste them like your father would. Lastly, here's Bulbasaur's poke ball. Have fun with it," he said, handing her the extra red and white sphere.

With a smile and a quick movement, Cascade placed Bulbasaur's poke ball in her side-bag and grinned up at Gary. "Well, we'll be off now. I want to begin my journey, plus Grandma told me to call my parents when I arrived back."

Gary waved goodbye as the young pre-teen left the lab, Bulbasaur in her arms. Her journey was just beginning and she couldn't wait to continue it. Kneeling down on the grass nearby, she gently laid Bulbasaur out. Said grass type soon fell to sleep, her bulb glowing in the light of the sun as she photosynthesized. The bulb also grow a little bigger, but not by much. "Awh, aren't you a little cutie. Oh yeah, probably should check your data in my pokedex," she fumbled a little to get the dex out, but soon she did. Holding it up, she waited for the dex to scan her starter and waited for the listed data.

 **Species: Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokemon.**

 **Dex entry: Bulbasaur can be seen napping in bright sunlight. THERE IS A SEED ON ITS BACK. By soaking up the sun's rays, the seed grows progressively larger.**

 **Typing: Grass/Poison**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Ability: Chlorophyll**

 **Moves: Tackle, Growl, Leech Seed, Vine Whip and Sunny Day**

 **Egg moves: Amnesia (Locked), Giga Drain (Unlocked), Sludge (Locked)**

"Wow, that's quite a lot already. To have Cholorphyll and those egg moves is certainly something," Cascade smiled, grinning down at her sleeping Pokemon. "I wonder if she knows about these moves. Though we'll be needing to unlock Sludge at the very least, need something for the poison typing. Amnesia would also be good, nice boost for your special defense."

"Bulb.." came a sweet voice, as her starter awoke and walked over to her. Resting on her trainer's leg, Bulbasaur gave another little cry of happiness that brought a smile to the girl's face. "Bulbasaur-saur."

"Yeah, we should be getting back to grandma's," Cascade remembered and began to run through Pallet Town, little Bulbasaur at her feet. "Oh yeah," she called out as she ran. "You need a name, Bulbasaur is a little redundant to pronounce all the time and many trainers had Pokemon of your species. It may get a little too confusing if we go into a battle of Bulbasaur versus Bulbasaur, so we need a nickname for ya. So, how about we name you Periwinke? To fit with that adorable bow on your head."

"Bulba-saur-saur," came the reply, a obvious agreement as the name was a really sweet nod to the otherwise anomaly on the Pokemon's head. She hopped about with excitement, the most energy seen from the poison/grass dual type all day. "Bulba!" All of this just caused a giggle to escape from Cascade's throat, her Pokemon certainly had character to say the least.

Arriving back at the old-fashioned, but cozy, cottage that she had been staying in for the last week or so, Cascade called out the moment she walked in. "Grandma, I have my starter Pokemon!"

"Come upstairs, sweetie. Your partners are on the phone," came the voice of her beloved grandma, that she followed directly to the source. Indeed, her parents were on video phone and she could see them from the door. Tears sparkled in her eyes as she hadn't seen them in a while and even with all the excitement, she still missed her parents.

"Mom, dad," she smiled, walking over to the phone to stand next to her grandma. The warm smiles that she received cheered her up immediately. "I've got my starter Pokemon now, if you wanna see her before we leave."

"Of course we do, Squirt," came her father's response, he was super excited to meet his daughter's first Pokemon. His own starter, Pikachu, squealed in agreement as well. Cascade's mother didn't respond, just smiled gracefully and nodded.

Picking up Periwinkle gently, Cascade placed her on the table for her parents to have full view of her. "What a delightful little Bulbasaur," came her grandma's voice, as Cascade smiled warmly in waiting of her parents' replies.

"Your grandma is correct, sweetie," came her mother's voice, looking down at Periwinkle. "You've chosen yourself a good Pokemon there, she seems full of character and energy. She'll make a great partner in anything you wish to accomplish."

"Now, go make us proud, squirt," Ash's happy response came. He still had that aura of childishness that he had always processed, and even now as a parent, he still wanted to focus primarily on Pokemon. That's not to say that he didn't put family first, but he consider many of his Pokemon - especially Pikachu - to be part of her family. Even many of his wife's Pokemon were considered part of the family, the obvious one being her Azumarill.

"Thanks, mom and dad."

"Oh...and you might want to turn around, sweetie..." came her mother's awkward and rather cryptic response, but Cascade did as requested and saw a 6 year old behind her. A 6 year old that she recognized well, her own little sister. "Mom, dad...do I have to take Phoenix with me?" she complained, looking at the black haired 'brat' before her. Phoenix just giggled, her black hair shaking with every movement as her chocolate-y eyes opened and closed every now and again. She was wearing a over-sized cap on her head, one that Cascade recognized as her father's very first cap. There was also a Pichu perched on the little girl's shoulder, smiling curiously back at Bulbasaur.

"Well, we didn't initially want to dump you with babysitting duty. But you know how hectic our schedules are and we can't balance them around a 6 year old, so we thought that you'll be able to look after her with a little while," came Misty's reply, there was a clear apology in her voice even if she didn't say the words. "She won't be too much of a problem for you, I promise."

"That's what you think. What will my friends think, mom!" came the understandable complaint, her friends weren't aware that Phoenix would have to come with her and weren't gonna react well to the sudden 6 year old.

"That's what you'll have to find out yourself. Again, we're sorry, kiddo," her father said, before suddenly his phone ran. "I'm sorry, but we need to go. Have fun on your journey," the screen flashed off without another word spoken, leaving a rather sulky pre-teen and a confused grandmother and child. As well as two very quiet Pokemon, who shared looks of confusion over the entire situation.

"This is great...just prefect..."

* * *

Hi, hope you liked this. I'll try to post more chapters soon, but for now. This is Pokemon Next Generation, sighing off. Nice way to end, I think :/

Pokemon list:

Cascade:

Bulbasaur (Female)(Ability: Chlorophyll)(Nickname: Periwinkle)

Phoenix

Pichu (Gender, ability and nickname undecided. Can someone give me a suggestion!?)


End file.
